Snow is Falling
by Mockingfire
Summary: Every rose has it's thorns; some more than others, but you must remember, there are two sides to every story. and This is the story of a boy who lived, loved and lost everything... (President Snow's life story, starting at the very beginning, dont hate it till you try it, better than my rubbish summary i promise! xx)
1. Memory

okay, well here's the intro. enjoy and please comment!

Sunlight brushes the tree tops, making the canopy sparkle and leaving rippling pools of light on the dusty earth below.

A tender breath of wind flies through the golden leaves tugging them free; releasing them to soar with the birds, taking them to places beyond the reach of the grounded.

Each one a symbol of something that now lies beyond my reach.

For, I exist now as a being of shadows. Cursed to never again feel the sun's warm embrace or the stinging kiss of a rainstorm.

I am a specter of times gone by. Haunted by the memories of the past, which function as my soul companions. Burning guilt and self-loathing, my only remaining allies.

They are all I have left. The only traces of what was...


	2. Reality

**_Okay, so you understand, Alisaadia Snow(Alis) is his older sister._**

**_please comment!_**

'Cori! Where are you?' I remained silent, looking down at my sister from through the branches of the knurled oak.

'Come on. You know you don't have a choice.' She sat down at the base of the tree and leaned back, gazing directly into the mass of foliage in which I had taken cover.

'You know what I've said about going up there. What if you got stuck or worse?'

'I'm not going.' I yelled down. 'I don't care if I'm punished. You know how much I hate it. What if I get picked?' The thought sent shivers through me.

Alis paused for a moment before replying.

'Well,' she said 'it won't make any difference if you're there or not. And even if you are picked, it would be worse if they found out you were hiding. There was a girl, in my class a few years back. She tried to run away when her name was chosen, and do you know what they did?' her voice was barely audible by then.

'They shot Saadi found her and her entire family along with her.' Alis finished and sat in silence. Waiting.

She was right. She was always right. What did I hope to achieve by doing this. If they chose me and I went, I might die. But if I was chosen and refused to go, I may as well pull the trigger myself.

Slowly, reluctantly I circumvented the twisting branches and lowered myself carefully to the ground.

As I reached her, she stood and pulled me into a tight hug.

'Come on, we don't want to be late.'


	3. Promise

_**sorry i haven't posted for so long, I've had masses of work and haven't had much spare time. i will continue writing even if i'm a bit slower than i'd like to be. thanks you everyone that have taken the time to read my drivel, i really appreciate your feedback so please keep commenting. xxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

><p>Dressed in our best clothes, we stood in in uniform lines facing the dais that had been erected specifically for this occasion. The Reaping.<p>

Everybody in Panem, from the Capitol to District 12 dreaded this day, even those without children or too old or young to be selected were filled with a sense of loss because, 23 children were being sent to die. The sense of trepidation was especially fervent that day as it was the 25th Hunger Games, the first quarter quell as it was being named, and the President had promised them all a 'Special' twist that year to mark the milestone.

The President sat upon the raised platform on one of three chairs, on one side of him, sat the mayor of the Capitol attempting unsuccessfully to cover up his discontent and to his right sat the Capitol's only previous winner of the games, Nessima Fainn, who didn't even attempt to hide the fact that she wanted nothing more than to run as far way from there as she could. She had once been a strong, confident woman, but since becoming a champion, she was always on edge, jumping at the slightest loud sound and flinching way whenever anyone approached her. The games had destroyed her. They had met their purpose.

There weren't really any winners, one person may leave the arena but they never escaped…

The President looked down upon the crowds of waiting children, their faces all wearing masks of feigned excitement in an attempt to conceal their overwhelming terror, he wore a seemingly smug expression at their distress.

He stood up and approached the microphone at the forefront of the stage and spoke in a low gravelly voice. Each word echoing eerily over the silent crowd present and in the other districts being forced to watch.

'Welcome all of you, it is that time of year yet again, when we select out competitors for the annual Hunger Games. As you all know this year is the 25th anniversary of the introduction of the Games which also symbolises 25 years of peace in our beautiful country of Panem, and in honour of that, this year there is a slight alteration to the traditional games.'

The President cleared his throat and the Mayor hurried forward carrying a small box containing slips of card. The president made a show of flicking though the cards, savouring the air of consternation from the assembly before him.

He coughed dramatically as he held up a card, on the back of which bloomed a bright red No.25, the colour of fresh blood. And read…

'_In Commemoration of the war that split our country, 25 years previous, as a reminder to those who dare to challenge the power of authority and to the male rebels that although they may not fear ramification for themselves, they should understand that there are other consequences you must consider. Therefore this year although, 26 tribute are required to compete, the selected shall only be chosen from the pool of eligible females.'_

There was a lull, as the crowd become even more silent than before, which if I hadn't witnessed I'd never have believed it was possible. The Crowd seemed momentarily frozen as with held breaths, they Processed the President's words...

the first thing that came to mind was an overwhelming sense of relief.

I wasn't going to be reaped! I was safe for another year! There was a brief outbreak of mutterings, quickly silenced by a glance at the surrounding Peacekeepers.

It seemed as though a huge weight had been lifted from over the assembled boys and I felt as though the soft breeze had blown away a dark cloud that I hadn't realised was hovering above me and at last I felt the sun's warmth on my skin. I glanced over to my sister, a smile on my face fleetingly, but it slipped as I met her wide eyed stare and the sun retreated again behind my clouded thoughts. A chill ran down my spine and I suddenly found myself frozen in place as full understanding of the situation washed over me. I could do was watch the proceedings in horror.

'The first Capitol tribute this year is…_Reiner Laverick!_' A small mousy haired girl crept forward her eyes directed at her feet. I allowed myself a brief moment of regret for her, but my knowledge of what was surely coming next overrode all other thoughts.

'And now the second of our tributes is…' I didn't need to listen to know the words and as I watched my sister a sad smile flitted across her gentle features. She knew too.

'_Alysaadia Snow_!'

My sister took a deep breath, braced herself, then walked steadily, head held high towards the stage. Despite having predicted this outcome, I couldn't process the abruptness of the turn of events.

I wanted to call out to her but I couldn't find my voice and what would I say anyway, I could hardly volunteer in her place. I'd been so caught up in worrying about myself being chosen, one slip out of thousands that I hadn't even considered Alis and her six slips. That wasn't all that bad odds unless you accounted for other events, or more specifically unless you happened to have me for a brother.

It had been so obvious and now it was too late.

And It was all my fault.

Alis told me later during her 'goodbye time' that I must not blame myself, that it was just the luck of the draw. I knew she was frightened but she put on a brave face, for me. I promised, and that promise was the last words I ever spoke to my sister.

It was the only time I had ever lied to her.

I think she must have known the truth deep down, but it was just an inclination, she had none of the certainty I had. She was too kind hearted to place weight on the negative qualities of people.

But she didn't know what I knew, see what I saw, hear what I heard.

I was the soul target of the wicked smirk from the President as the crowds tittered about how shocking it was that the President's only daughter had been selected, what bad luck. Only I really knew that it had been no draw of chance, I remembered my fathers words to me as I left with my mother and sister.

_'You're making a mistake and you _will _regret it.'_

I should have known that it wasn't just an empty threat.

It was a promise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks again for reading.I will explain a lot in the next chapter. :)<strong>_

_**(Please comment!) xxxxxx**_


End file.
